


roll out of bed and down on your knees

by captbarnes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gluttony, Lust, M/M, Pride, Threesome, Twincest, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Winklevoss has never claimed to be a saint. A seven deadly sins fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roll out of bed and down on your knees

##### ▻  Pride.

He's a gentleman of Harvard, that much is true, and he'll defend that title until he dies. There are just some times when rules are meant to be broken - even Cameron Winklevoss knows that. He's had professors threaten to ruin his 3.9 GPA, he's had rowing opponents threaten to sabotage a race, and he's perfected the art of looking them straight in the eye and saying, "I'm not sure my father would approve of that." He puts on a genuine smile and extends his hand to shake theirs, and all is forgotten in an instant.  
  
Cameron knows the difference between right and wrong. It's a very firm line that he treads carefully, always trying to pull his brother over to the proper, ethical side - but some things never change, and his way of life is one of them. The name 'Winklevoss' carries quite a bit of weight; he and Tyler are both fully aware of that. Hard work pays off, indeed, but no one ever said it had to be  _his_ hard work. It's not a good way of thinking, but at least he doesn't indulge in it too often.  
  
Howard Winklevoss is practically a king, and he wants everyone to know it. "That's my father," he'll say, casually inserting it into conversation like it's not a big deal (but it really is, at least to him and his brother). "Hi. Cameron Winklevoss." And when he hears someone gushing about what an _honor_ it is, he simply smiles at them and nods along.  
  
His last name is more important to him than anything.  


##### ▻  Greed.

He hates Larry Summers from the second he steps through the door.  
  
"Catherine, I have students in my office now. Students.  _Undergrads._ " Does he think the twins are deaf? Cameron certainly isn't, but he keeps a polite smile on his face and tries to ignore Tyler, who is definitely staring at him with a sort of exasperated frustration. A pause, then: "I don't know; from the looks of it, they want to sell me a Brooks Brothers franchise." He smiles still, glancing down, knowing full well that Tyler is probably rolling his eyes as he looks to Cameron for help. Tyler wants to share a look of 'are you fucking kidding me', but Cameron knows that in order to get what they want, at least one of them has to stay professional. He can feel tension hanging in the air, thick like a rolling fog, and he doesn't have to look at his brother to imagine the look on his face - sideways glance, head stiff and still, the muscle in his jaw clenched.  _Ty,_ he pleads mentally, never letting the civil smile get away from him,  _please just make it through this one meeting, ten minutes is all I'm asking you, ten minutes, please for the love of fucking everything--_  
  
"Good morning."  
  
So it begins.  
  
With every word that leaves President Summers' mouth, Cameron can feel anger boiling in his stomach. He's trying his best to stay calm and rational, but Tyler's temper is rising, and he tries to stop him - " _Ty_." - but to no avail. Summers is saying, in not so many words, that they're spoiled rich kids. Does he think that they don't deserve their basic intellectual property rights? Cameron is almost to his limit with the gentlemanly facade he's been wearing throughout the entire meeting, and as soon as Summers says those magic words - " _you don't get_ _special treatment_ " - Cameron can feel himself losing his grip. "We  _never_ asked for special treatment."  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
They leave the office, he straightens his jacket, and he frowns as soon as they're out of the three-hundred-year-old building. He's a Winklevoss, he's going to be an Olympian someday, and he's going to do great things. He's going to be more successful than Larry Summers and Mark Zuckerberg _combined_.  
  
He doesn't like being refused the things he wants.  


##### ▻  Wrath.

His head is spinning out of control from the moment Mr. Kenwright starts raving about his daughter at Cambridge and Facebook. Even when Tyler tries to clarify, the anger evident in his voice - "and they have  _Facebook_ at Cambridge" - Cameron glances up in the hopes that Mr. Kenwright will be mistaken, or it'll all be some cruel joke.  
  
It isn't.  
  
He needs to see it before he'll be able to believe it; he can't make an informed decision without all of the information. If Zuckerberg has really betrayed them like this, he doesn't know what he'll do, but being a "gentleman of Harvard" is obviously no longer an option. He gets on the laptop in one of the spare rooms and starts typing furiously in a search for answers, ignoring Tyler's commands to "knock it off". He stands up from the chair like he's about to throw something or vomit, and he thinks that he'd like nothing more in this moment than a glass of vodka. "I need a real drink," he insists, moving to the door. He hears Divya sigh and sees Tyler's face fall, and he stops in his tracks, thinking that there's literally nowhere else to turn. Suing Mark Zuckerberg for every last cent is becoming a better option by the minute, no matter how much he wants to avoid it.  
  
"Screw it," he says, and his palms are sweaty now with a furious desperation to make things right. "Let's gut the friggin' nerd."  
  
(Not his most eloquent statement, but he gets his point across.)  
  
Tyler and Divya both raise their arms in triumph, and Divya nearly knocks him over with a hug, but all he can think about is watching Zuckerberg fry.  
  
From then on, he's hell-bent on revenge.  


##### ▻  Envy.

The first time Cameron meets KC, she's single and pretty and nice (although a little ditzy). He has a polite conversation with her before moving on to the next person, and that's that. He sincerely doubts he'll ever see her again.  
  
The second time Cameron meets KC, she's sitting on his couch, in his dorm room, wearing nothing but Divya's sweater-vest and a pair of panties.  
  
"Uh - hi," he says as he steps through the door, immediately averting his eyes to the ground because he's nothing if not a gentleman. "What are you doing here? KC, right?"  
  
She laughs and starts to stand, extending her hand, but he moves around the couch so that his back is to her. "No, you don't need to get up, it's fine - Div!" he calls, waiting for his friend to appear. When he does, he's shirtless and smiling, and Cameron again looks away.  
  
"Hey, man," he greets, somewhat cheerfully, looking from Cameron to KC and realizing what's going on. "Oh, shit - wow, sorry, this is KC, the girl I was telling you about. Case, this is Cam. He's--"  
  
"One of your roommates," she finishes, still smiling over at Cameron. "Cameron, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he says, fiddling with the package in his hand. "Okay, well, I'm just going to go take a shower. Nice meeting you again, KC." He smiles politely and ducks out of the room, swearing quietly under his breath. Why is Divya's girlfriend sitting on their couch with minimal clothing on? When did Divya even  _get_ a girlfriend? The thought of what they must have been doing makes his head hurt, and he wishes Tyler had come home with him after their workout. At least then, he'd have a functional distraction. Now, as he strips wet clothing from his body, still shivering from his time in the tank, he can't help thinking about Divya. KCs pretty, but in an average sort of way - not really his type. But Divya has a smooth chest and toned arms, and Cameron instantly wants them to break up soon, because Divya is  _theirs_ \- his, and Tyler's, and no one else's.  


##### ▻  Lust.

Cameron Winklevoss has the hearing of a dog.  
  
His hearing isn't actually  _that_ fantastic, but he's learned to recognize certain sounds: commands from the cox when he's out on the lake, the dissatisfied rumble of his car's engine when it's too cold outside, and most importantly, the start and stop of the shower he shares with Tyler and Divya. When it's starting, it means he has to wait a few more minutes to use the bathroom (because both Ty and Div take longer showers than most men should), and when it's stopping, it means he can catch a glimpse of one (or occasionally both) of his roommates sans-shirt. Divya usually emerges from the bathroom with a towel slung over his shoulder and boxer shorts on, but Tyler always waits to get dressed until he's in his bedroom - which means that he leaves the bathroom looking like a Greek god, immersed in steam with a towel wrapped dangerously low around his hips. Cameron used to let himself get caught up in studying, and when Tyler would come and flop down beside him smelling of cologne and aftershave, he'd glance over, disappointed that he'd missed the show. Now, his ears and brain are finally working together, and as soon as the water shuts off and the curtain rings rattle along the metal rod, he whips his head around. Divya is at work, so it has to be Tyler, and the door opens just when he begins to consider jumping up and opening it himself.  
  
A brief cloud of steam rushes from the room and Tyler follows, pushing his blond hair back effortlessly and turning to smirk at his brother. The towel is only loosely folded over itself, and he lowers a hand to unravel it, though still holding it in place. He steps up behind Cameron and leans down to roughly kiss his neck, then his lips, and Cameron leans in, craving more with each touch - but then Tyler has stepped away and toward his room, chuckling wickedly as he moves.  
  
The whine that leaves Cameron's throat is almost unhuman as he squirms against the couch and tries to think about a dead dog on the side of the road, or  _something_.  


##### ▻  Sloth.

Some days, he just doesn't  _feel_ like doing anything.  
  
He wakes up one morning at the crack of dawn, as he does, and rolls over to throw an arm haphazardly across Divya's chest. KC is now a thing of the past, and they're back to the way they should be, the three of them, and he thinks that it deserves a celebration. He wriggles sleepily over to his friend and nuzzles Divya's neck with his nose, humming against his ear to wake him up. It works, and Divya stirs, humming back as if to ask what he wants. "Div," he says silkily, trying to make himself sound irresistible, "can we just have today off?"  
  
Divya doesn't say anything, so he continues: "I'm tired, and my head hurts." It's not completely true, but he really is tired, and he just wants to stay in bed for the rest of the day. As long as Divya's there, he doesn't need anything else. Finally, Divya nods and mumbles something back, and Cameron takes it as a yes.  
  
He can afford to miss one rowing practice, four classes, and a Republicans of Harvard meeting.  
  


##### ▻  Gluttony.

Tyler's fingers brush the back of his wrist as they walk and he finds himself leaning closer, needing more touch, more contact,  _more, more, more._  Once they get back to the dorm, they know they'll have to leave again for meetings soon, so Tyler just leans over and pulls at Cameron's tie, trying to mess it up just to annoy him. He's smiling, and Cameron finds himself wishing he could stop time and stay like this forever, with Tyler smiling and touching him and being so close.  
  
He can't do that.  
  
Divya comes from his room to remind Tyler that they have to go soon, and Cameron instinctively frowns, wishing Divya hadn't joined them, wishing he'd given them just a few more moments - but he knows it still wouldn't have been enough. He's always craving  _more_ touches,  _more_ glances,  _more_ time with Tyler. It seems strange, because they already spend all their time together, both waking and sleeping... but so much of it is in public, where they have to resort to twin-telepathy and refrain from touching or smiling too much or sitting too close. People can't get suspicious, and no one can ever know about them but Divya (and that's only because he's in on it, too). It makes Cameron angry and upset and crazy all at once, and he aches for his last obligation of the day to end, so he can go back to his suite and lay in Tyler's bed and touch him as much as he wants.  
  
Even 'as much as he wants' is never enough.  
  
He always needs more of Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to:  
> \- wikipedia, because i always forget "sloth".  
> \- lindsey, for being so excited about the things i write. love you.  
> \- aaron sorkin, armie hammer, david fincher, josh pence, and max minghella.  
> \- you, for reading and leaving me constructive comments! c;
> 
> title:  
> \- dreaming with a broken heart; john mayer


End file.
